Sötétség
by Sanguivoran
Summary: She had darkness throughout her life, but she could never fully unlock what was in her mind. She thought they were just dreams, not memories. She decided to travel to the U.K. for another regular mission, yet found something that looked liked a rabbit's hole. Now, she has a chance to make her decisions. Will she face her sötétség? Or run away from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Plop..._

Spilt blood dribbled down the stairs, the sound resounded into her little ears. She could hear every drip and plop as each drop hit the wooden steps.

 _Rip._

 _Tear._

 _Crunch._

 _Thump._

Meat being torn and consumed echoed loudly from upstairs as the vibrations got closer to the steps. She could hear the monsters slowly eating her parents. Her little heart hammered harder in her chest as her small hands began to sweat. She then heard something being slowly dragged across the top stair.

 _Thump._

 _Thud._

 _Thump._

 _Thud._

The stairs began to creak and groan, as they protested from the weight of the pressure that was suddenly forced upon them, each step symbolizing as a warning sign of her time coming to a close.

Silence permeated the air after the last creak.

 _Thwack!_

The walls trembled as something crashed against them with a great force. Little Ariah trembled as the sounds came closer.

 _Thud._

Heavy uneven footfalls stumbled, this time leading towards her slightly cracked door. Her door was forced slowly open. It creaked as if in warning and protestation. A small light flashed from the hallway, flickering in its dying declaration, through the large opening. The last flicker fell into the room, giving illumination for only a few minutes. Then its light gleamed no more, enveloping the room in darkness's embrace.

 _Shuffle._

 _Thud._

 _Thump._

 _Shuffle._

The heavy uneven footfalls echoed as they seem to search for something. The shuffling finally stopped in front of the closet door. It was small and slightly cracked. Letting only a slight view to be seen both ways. Ariah tried to move away from the slight opening, as quiet as possible. Yet, large gloved fingers crept over the closet door and latched onto the opening in order to grasp it.

The door slowly opened and slime dripped down onto the gloved fingers. A view of an eye and dark clothing became view able as a light from the window brought out the shadowy outline of the body.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump thump thump.._., Ariah's heart pounded loudly in her chest.

The thing leaned into the door and smiled, the light shimmered across its bloodied straight blunted teeth. Pieces of flesh and blood dripped down its chin as his smile widened like the Cheshire Cats smile. The helmet, on the so called man's head, slid down; causing the light to reflect on its silver symbol. A large gloved hand reached out and crept closer to little Ariah. The monster's smile widened more as slime leaked out. Ariah's body trembled as his gloved hand came close and...

† ‡ †

Thanks for trying out my little story. This first chapter is just a nice little opening. I hope you enjoy this story of Hellsing as much as I did writing it. I just want to say I do not own Hellsing nor any of the characters that are in it. I also don't own any of the characters in Dracula story's. I'm only using the characters to write this fan fiction. Thank you and enjoy! Ariah is fully mine though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold stuff are thoughts from characters.**

† ‡ †

Ariah shot up from her bunk as her mind raced, sweat encased her body. Her breath was heavy as her body started to shiver. She felt her heart pumping as the adrenaline still rushed through her veins. Flashes of her dream rippled in her mind.

"Colonel? Are you alright?", a voice echoed from above her.

Ariah looked up at where the voice had came from. Her bunk mate, Dr. Lucy Westenra, gazed down at her sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lucy. It's just another nightmare," Ariah sighed out as she ran her hand through her hair.

Lucy looked at Ariah with concern as she slowly raised her left eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Just another nightmare, huh", she shook her head in disagreement.

Narrowing her eyes a bit at Ariah, she stated, "I highly doubt that, madam."

She sighed loudly as she started to rub her right temple, closing her eyes, "You seem to keep getting these _nightmares,_ as you call them. Frankly, I'm getting worried."

She paused and cracked her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down onto Ariah's pale face, "I think I need to do a standard checkup and maybe an MRI."

Ariah scowled at the thought of having to go through another set of "checkups". She knew she was fine, so what if she frequently had the boogieman creep into her thoughts at night. Sure she lost a few much needed hours of sleep, but hey, she's been able to deal with this crap since she was little.

 **_-They're just nightmares. Geez, I don't understand as to why I need incessant amounts of annoying "checkups". Lucy needs to chill._ _People get nightmares all the time._ _-_**

Ariah looked up at Lucy, "Lucy, really, I'm fine. I've had these night terrors since I was five years old."

Ariah's face grimaced as she glanced away. Feeling somewhat awkward, she decided to turn herself towards the edge, throwing her legs over. Her feet touching the cold cement. "I'll admit the dreams aren't always the same kind, but they all seem to be similar enough to me. So why don't we relax on the checkups and just let it go."

Ariah stretched out her legs, "Besides, I'm too tired to go and have a checkup right now. I still have a mission I have to go to at 0500 hours."

Lucy frowned as she shook her head side to side, "Fine, have it your way...Colonel. Good night."

"Night, Doctor.", Ariah stated.

† ‡ †


	3. Chapter 3

† ‡ †

Lucy shook her head once more and laid back down on her bunk. Her eye lids closed before her head hit the pillow. She hadn't really been able to get any sleep, since Ariah kept having those nightmares. It seemed to be happening almost every night now. Ariah had been rooming with her for almost four years. Yet, she hadn't shown any signs of distress in her sleep until this last year.

Lucy turned and sighed, while whispering to herself, "Ariah, what is going on with you. Why won't you tell me what you're dreaming about?"

Lucy and Ariah had become really close friends, which Lucy hadn't expected. Her mission really wasn't to be friends with Ariah, yet Ariah had turned out to be something else. She couldn't help but smile at that thought. She knew she was to keep an eye on Ariah and study her, but friendship just ended up happening.

Ariah had seemed normal from the start, which had thrown Lucy off when they had first met. Ariah was strong and silly at times. A really good friend in the end. Lucy actually felt bad about all her lies she had to tell Ariah. Yet, it was her job to find out what Ariah was and who she was. If they could use her or not, but even Lucy could tell Ariah was hiding something.

Ariah's psychological evaluation had shown an extremely complex mind. Her background showed a massive amount of trauma, which normally would of put anyone else out of their mind. Yet, Ariah showed a sound mind, until recently with these current nightmares. Lucy knew of the experimentation that Ariah had gone through when she had been a child. She was getting worried that these nightmares might be of those memories coming back to Ariah.

Lucy yawned quietly as she pulled her cover over her shoulder, "Don't worry Ariah. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

† ‡ †

Ariah laid back down onto the bed, her head hitting her flat pillow. She slowly placed her arms behind her head in a criss cross fashion. She knew that eventually Lucy wasn't going to take another nightmare as an answer. She hated lying to Lucy, since she was basically the only real friend she could depend on. Sighing, Ariah stared at the back board of the bunk above her.

 **-Why is it that every time I dream, it always has that stupid helmet with that stupid symbol on it? What or who are those guys? I mean I can tell that they're or it or him or whatever the fuck that was, was literally slaughtering a family. Is this a real memory? God, this doesn't make any sense. Lucy can't find anything wrong with me, but apparently there must be, seeing as I'm slowly driving her insane with my screaming in the night. -**

Ariah sighs and looks at her watch, "Great, 0405, might as well get up."

Sighing again, Ariah got up and tried as quietly as possible to make her bed. She then walked over to her trunk, grabbed her cleanest looking uniform, and headed towards the showers afterwords. Promptly, turning on the shower head, Ariah was then assaulted by ice cold water.

"FUCK!"

Ariah jumped out of the shower and instantaneously went towards the slightly opened bathroom door to check on Lucy. Seeing as Lucy was still sleeping, she then moved back towards the shower, this time waiting for the hot water to start up.

 **-Got to love the military's cheap way of lowering the water and gas bill costs. Cold fucking water definitely makes you not want to shower often. Geez-lu-wez, you'd think they'd want clean soldiers, but apparently they want to offend the noses off of their enemies instead.-**

Hot water slowly blended in with the cold waster as Ariah lathered herself up with the soap. She found she liked the militaristic environment, since she had gotten into the military. There was order, grumpy old men, crappy food, and lots of things to kill and blow up. What wasn't there to like?

Ariah quickly washed out the soap and shampoo off of her and put in the conditioner while grabbing her toothbrush from the soap holder. She quickly proceed to brushing her teeth.

 **-Really wish they would change the cook. I don't understand how they can let Sergeant Bradley keep being on the list of who gets to cook this week. Yuck, just thinking about it makes my tongue curl. That man can make water burn.-**

She got out, dried off effortlessly, and put her uniform on. Ariah grabbed her hairbrush off of the sink counter and put her medium hair up into a military styled bun. Making sure everything was straight in the mirror before her, she then walked out towards the mess hall.

† ‡ †

 **0440 hours**

Ariah had just finished eating the slop that could be called breakfast and was standing in front of a door. She knew that this next mission might be a pain in the ass. She could only hope she had a decent team this time. Lately she had been pulling short straws on the last eight missions when it came to teams.

Sighing, Ariah opened the door and walked into the room. It was a standard cargo bay. She could see trunks open, ready for everyone to grab their gear. A few planes sat on the run way not to far away. Some of the soldiers were already loading some of the closed trunks.

Ariah proceeded down the line-up of her team. She looked at some of the trunks that were close by. She noticed that they were going to be using P90's, P99's, M4A1's, and some trunks held CM901's with suppressors, instead of the Famas they were normally given.

 **-Apparently, this isn't going to be the old run of the mill mission. What is General Gregor not telling me. My team and I have already been briefed, but what I don't understand is why we're helping out the Brits. What is going on that the Brits need our help?-**

General Gregor walked into the cargo bay. His uniform impeccable. His face sour as a sour lemon candy.

"Attention!", shouted Ariah as General Gregor came up next to her.

Everyone stood at the ready.

"At ease, men.", General Gregor stated. He looked down at the men and women standing before him. His sour face twisted up as he spat out the next words,"Today, you will be under a new command." He paused as he let this statement settle.

"The United States has decided to send two of her best capable units. I'm not able to inform you on what type of "special" situation this might be, but that I know that you all will be able to handle something like this. That is why, you, of all people, were chosen. I, of course, have no say as to who would of been chosen. Yet, you all were chosen by what was in your files and how well you did on the last mission."

Ariah glanced about as General Gregor paused while he looked at each soldier in front of him. Almost as if trying to remember each face as his eyes went around at the two units.

"Now, some of you will be separated and handed over to the British officers, while others will be given to a _private_ sect. You will follow your commanding officer, who has been assigned to you by them, but I also want you to follow the orders given to you by your squad leader. Any questions?"

… _.silence..._

"No, sir," stated Ariah as she looked at General Gregor.

General Gregor nodded his head, "Alright, dismissed. Good luck and make America proud." He turned and walked away.

Ariah turned towards her unit, "Alright, you heard the man. Complete suiting up and lock up, we're heading out in 0500."

With that, Ariah moved away and grabbed her gear. Her hand picked up a Karambit, two boot knives, M4A1, CM901, and a P90. She then moved towards her units plane and boarded it. She looked over at her seat and then at her team. Ariah saw half of them were already locked and loaded up. She sat down and locked herself in.

"Hey, Lieutenant Colonel Sânge?", inquired a young man, looking barely twenty. His face barely held a shadow of a beard. His eyes were brown and close to the nose. The helmet on his head looked as if it would slide off of his thin face.

Ariah looked at the young man in front of her, "Yes?"

"I'm new to this squadron. Major Lyon wanted me to transfer to your squadron and he stated that I was to report to you, Ma'am.", he stated nervously. His voice shook a bit.

Ariah nodded her head, "Alright, what's your name?"

"Ah, it's Private Harker, Ma'am, Private Jonathan Harker."

Ariah raised an eyebrow and snorted at him, "Did your parents like sorrowful books?"

Harker looked puzzled by this comment. His face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what Ariah had meant. He shrugged his shoulders as he stated, "I haven't a clue, Ma'am."

Ariah shook her head, "Very well, are you done suiting up?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then get in your seat and lock up."

Harker saluted Ariah and shuffled past some men. He quickly sat down in an empty seat and buckled in. Ariah shook her head. Rubbing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the head part of her seat. Sighing she closed her eyes.

 **-This is going to be a long mission. La sigh. I just had to go and prove myself, nope, couldn't stay back and be lazy. I just had to do all those hard, specialized and classified missions. I really need to stop being so easily enticed to help eliminate enemies.-**

The engines roared and hummed as they lifted off into the air. The ever repetitive hum sounded like a lullaby. It quietly sneaked into Ariah's mind, letting her unconsciousness come out to play as she fell asleep.

† ‡ †

I don't own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, or Dracula. I only own Ariah. Please let me know what you guys think!Thanks again for taking a chance on Ariah! Hope you have enjoyed so far! Remember **-bold- stuff are thoughts.**


End file.
